


Isn't It ironic

by Biohazrat



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral, break ups, i spent a week on this, my character is a catholic priest, not actually x reader but yall read my shit, transmale character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biohazrat/pseuds/Biohazrat
Summary: Samual Reilly is a catholic priest with a lot to loose by choosing to be in a gay relationship with a satanist. He has to choose which option is more important to him.





	1. Slow

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST CHAPTER WAS JUST A LIL THING I THOUGHT I'D JUST ADD LMAO. ITS PRE-MAIN STORY

“Isn’t it ironic?” he grabbed the pastors hand, kissing it gently. Copia pressed it close to his cheek in reverence, cradling it with his leather clad gloves.

“What’s ironic?” Reilly let his hand be placed on the mans face, flush lightly dusting his cheeks at the affection. The facial hair Copia had tickled his palm, and Reilly pet it gently.

He hardly let the Cardinal touch him like this, but while they were alone and he was feeling brave, he would slip. Often they had to meet like this, hidden in the pastors quaint home, huddled around his dinky fireplace. Now they sat on a blanket that currently adorned the floor and underneath their seated forms. Knees slightly pushed together while they faced each other, Copia’s gaze reeking of affection while he warmed his face with Reilly’s bony fingers.

“You know? A catholic and a devil worshiper getting along, ironic yeah?” Copia said, his words dipped in amusement.

“Besides religious beliefs we’re pretty similar Cardinal” The catholic pastor chided simply as he gently fondled the other man's cheek. Copia tilted his head slightly at the comment.

“Oh yea? How so my little Cucciolo?” The Cardinal moved Reilly’s hands to his lap, then leaning in towards the pastor dramatically.

“We have many of the same hobbies, we converse easily and we have a general tolerance for each other's beliefs.” He pauses, “ Although you have quite the habit of mocking me, though I do take your silliness in stride.” Reilly puffed out his chest at his words. Copia lets out a small chuckle, peering into his lovers eyes with more amusement.

 

“Hmm…..I suppose you are right Bello,” The Cardinal once again leans in, but this time closer to the pastors already warm face. “Maybe I’d be less ‘silly’ if you would make me hush, you know?” he insinuates with a silly curl of his fingers.

Reilly seems to catch his meaning quickly, how could to man desire so much affection from him? The pastor almost feared that if he lavished the man enough he’d overwhelm himself. But despite the small part of him warning him to not sin, he leaned in the rest of the way and briefly kissed The Cardinal. When he quickly pulled away ,the man was already pouting, giving his best puppy-dog look.

“Amore Mio-oooooo, you tease me!” Copia places his hands on the preachers knees, leaning in so far that his nose bumps against Reillys own.

Reilly hesitates. Slowly raising his lithe hands to curl around the other man's collar, feeling his partners silky hair at the base of his neck. Thus he lets out a small puff of air, then pressing his lips with a slight pressure against the other mans. Kissing has always made him nervous, it felt so intimate to be sharing so many kisses with Copia. They were a couple yes, but he had never been with someone before the Cardinal. He had been intending to stay pure his whole life, but when his lover made his way into his world there seemed to be no other path.  
The kiss slowly was taken into the hands of the bigger man, who now leaned his weight onto Reilly, moving his hands to the preachers waist. Copia opened his mouth to lick his way past Reilly’s lips, and when the small man let him in he ravaged his mouth. Huffs of hot air brushed across Copia’s face, the passion melting any of Reilly’s better judgement away. It was almost hypnotizing, he felt his stomach flutter wildly as the satanist pushed him onto his back.Then crawling in between Reilly’s legs as he reached for his mouth again. Accordingly he pushed his hands underneath Reilly to caress his back. It was all so much, The Cardinal almost overwhelming, the push of his body making him melt more and more into him. This felt so nice, just to be wrapped up and showered in all this attention he never knew he needed. Breaking away from the leeching anxiety of his chapels eyes would forever be something the preacher feared, but this made it seem easier. Running away was a scary thing to think about, so instead he inclined to gently push the eager man off of his mouth. Instantly Copia warily peered at the man below him, fearing he had upset him. But the warmth in Reilly’s smile made him melt, and he moved his hand to caress the mans stubble.  
The Cardinal knew to not push the preacher too much, the man seemed to explode with anxiety if he tried. Yet he was willing to wait. Copia knew that his lover was fragile, even getting to the point they were at now had taken a long time. Reilly was complicated, having been drilled with catholic sermons his whole life and never knowing much besides his faith in god. Learning to not pressure him into things was something The Cardinal had been willing to do when Reilly had explained to him he needed to take things slow.

“What am I to do with you cuore mio?” Copia asked this while he cuddled into the skinny man.

“I think you’re a lost cause Copia, chasing me around as you do.” Reilly ran his fingers through his partners mane again, this time pulling him closer to his neck so he could push his nose into his his lovers hair.

At some point this little game they played was going to crash and burn. Someone from his ministry would find them out, find out his other secrets maybe. Anything that tipped the wrong way could have Reilly on the streets, his home and his life was owned by the catholic church. One wrong step and he could lose everything, maybe even his Cardinal. But for now, while they sat sleepily next to the fire, it all seemed alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations:  
> Cucciolo – Puppy  
> Amore Mio – My Love  
> Cuore mio – My heart  
> Bello – Handsome


	2. Defected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter :)

The argument he and Copia has was a disaster. The Cardinal was tired of having to watch him suffer everyday, and at that time Reilly felt like he couldn't do anything to change it. His partner had left in a disappointed rage, and three months of utter disaster followed.

Everyone could see how depressed he had become, concern for him laced in questioning words that pried at his mind. His guilt felt so heavy, with all the stuff he had done wrong, it just grew fatter and fatter with every passing day. The time of isolation had snapped at the three months mark, having caved and resigned from his duties.Listening to others confess sins he himself was guilty of felt shameful, felt like he was living a lie. Reilly thought it only appropriate now that he step down. a Of course the church then evicted him from the housing he was initially provided, and Reilly was left to hide sleeplessly in an ally with his suitcase and scarf clutched tight around him. For a couple days he just sat in parks alone, now homeless but free from most of his religious guilt. Reilly only feared away from his Cardinal now because he didn’t even know if the man would want to see him. But as days passed and he grew filthy from not washing, he now knew he couldn’t do anything else.

Samual Reilly hesitantly lugged his suitcase up the stairs that led to the church he had never been inside but heard much about. It was grand, adorned with beautiful sculptures and marble archways that made it seem like another catholic chantry. Each step up to the doors that led inside threw doubts in his wake, almost making him turn and run. As he stepped through the large doors he was greeted by a receptionist that sent gave him a sharp glare. Her glare was probably valid, after-all he still wore his clerical collar, and it likely seemed he was invading this space. With a small confidence Reilly tapped his way to her desk, and asked simply if he could meet with the Cardinal. Of course she questioned him viciously, while in turn he truthfully told her he just wanted to apologize to their Cardinal. She seemed to hesitate, warning him to not make her regret letting him in, but luckily allowed access to the vast building.

This whole community was rather confusing to find one's way around in, twists and turns making him dizzy. Reilly had many confused glances cast his way, not daring to approach the stranger who was marching down their trusted halls. He felt like he was yet again being judged by all those around him, but it was different now. In his mind he knew that this was a place he could have more freedom, his identity could be open for all to see and acceptance would be thrown his way. Yet there would always be hate in this world, hate he knew he alone wouldn't be able to combat. Taking judgement in stride was all Reilly knew he could do in this life. Finally he found a staircase that seemed of importance, it was narrow and led up to a door that held a small name plate he couldn't quite read out while standing at the bottom. His eyesight never was great and his glasses were inside his bag, so he pulled his suitcase up the stairs to grant him better sight of the door.

**‘Cardinal Copia’**

Sam was almost relieved, the man he needed to see was inside this room. He could feel himself shiver at the thought of all that could go wrong in the next moments. A small prayer was quickly said under his breath, followed by a small chuckle since he was praying like he was in a place like this. Reminding himself he was likely not going to be welcomed, he knocked on the door with hesitance laced in his taps. Many dreaded moments passed before anything happened, but just as suddenly a call from inside was beckoning him to come through the doors. And so he did, not even daring to look at his Cardinal as he closed the door behind himself and stood anxiously in the middle of the room. It was an office, bookcases filled with important texts lined the walls, and a painting Reilly recognized as his own was hanging on a wall. The sight of the gift he had once given to The Cardinal made his eyes widen, clearly surprised. His heart melted that his Cardinal had hung it up.

“I couldn't bring myself to take it down” Copia spoke, his tone rather somber. Reilly snapped to peer at him. The man was painted in a gloomy fashion, almost looking hurt just at the sight of Reilly. “Why have you come?” was asked in the same dull tone, making Guilt rush through the former pastor.

“I defected from my chapel,” he shook at his own words. “I know you must be so angry with me, I don't expect you to welcome me here. But I just…...I don't know where else to go…” The Cardinals eyes widened, his mouth parting in surprise.

“Why did you leave?” 

“I couldn't handle it anymore. I’m so tired of hiding from all the things I hate about myself.” streaks of tears rolled down his flushed tan face “An- And I missed you so much, I can't even handle the thought that you could be so displeased with me! I had to come here, I had to…..I had to see you again.” The Cardinal rose from his seat, and rushed to the former preacher. He wiped at his cheeks that were covered in dirt and tears, then seeming to take in Reilly’s dishevelled appearance.

“ _Amore Mio_ , you’re filthy!” Copia nudged Reilly’s face so he could look into his watery eyes “What happened to you??” he asked, rushed with worry. Reilly was confused enough by the man that his tears slowed.

“I’ve been sleeping outside, I--I was scared to come here so I… I waited a couple days.”

“ _Sei un idiota!_ You could have just come here! No amount of anger would have stopped me from taking you in.” He ran his hands over Reilly’s tan face again, clearly upset that the man thought it a fine idea to sleep in the streets for multiple days.

Copia ushered Reilly and his luggage to a staircase that was in the corner of his office, spiralling up towards what he assumed was another room. The flustered priest let himself be pushed enough that he was one foot up the staircase.

“Go, take a bath, I must finish my work--but I’ll come to you when I’m done.” Copia then took his hand and gave him a tired smile. “We can talk more after, yes?”

Reilly gave him a nod, and with that he was pulling his things upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations:  
> Amore Mio – My Love  
> Sei un idiota - You're an idiot


	3. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they fuck

The shower seemed to pass by fast, probably linked to  Reilly trying to be as quick as possible with showers. As to not waste water. With all his belongings being in the suitcase, finding a black turtleneck and grey slacks was easy, inclining to just put socks on for the time being without his shoes. The Cardinal’s room wasn’t too shabby, it was almost like a fancy hotel room in the way it seemed so clean and well-kept. A scent of eucalyptus tree would waft in through the window, which was open enough for the curtains to jostle slightly in the wind, and Reilly could see the modest view that occupied the sturdy frame. The former preacher found himself looking at the books strewn about, touching the silky sheets on the bed, and sitting himself down on a small couch that sat comfortably in the corner. He sunk into the chair, his weight causing the cushions to abide comfortably for him and slightly relaxing his fragile bones. And as he patiently waited for Copia, Reilly patted down his thighs, mindlessly worrying how he was going to appear to his Cardinal. These clothes were clean. At his former housing he often would have to clean his clothing himself, due to overcrowding, and the church hadn’t provided him with his own washer or dryer. The wardrobe he wore was small compared to his Cardinal who wore beautiful robes and even owned many tailored garments that fit his form perfectly. Reilly wasn’t much for fashion, having bought most of his clothing from thrift stores or given to him by the church. It was almost nice to dress for comfort rather than appearances, after all he was a modest man, not wanting to stand out in a crowd or strike others in any certain way. Copia would often try to get him to wear fancifull garments ,but Reilly would shy away, so used to blending in with others as to escape any judgement. It was silly, but it was how his life had been lived out. 

The stairs creaked and in came the man he was so engrossed in, an  awkward close-mouthed smile on his worn face. Copia seemed to dither in the doorway as he adjusted his clothing that hung on his waist.  He approached Reilly,stumbling over where to sit in the seating distribution before choosing to sit next to the former preacher. The Cardinal clonks his knee against Reilly’s, the simple contact making his heart leap,and a juncture of time passes as Copia seems to consider what to express.   
  
“Please never think again that I would just throw you out like----like your kin did,” Copia says feverently. “I only left before because I felt so much pain in h--having to watch you suffer, it felt easier to just let you go…..tell me you understand?” the sadness in the expression that accompanied his contention made Reilly swell with grief.    
  


“I understand why you did---uh--I don't blame you,” Reilly sent a reassuring smile, but clearly he was struggling . “I was just hoping you would ….. You know….--help me learn how to be free? I don’t expect forgiveness, I don't expect anything really...” Reilly scooted just the slightest inch towards the Cardinal, his eyes questioning the man on a richer level, clear hope rooted in his response. 

 

“I’ll gladly aid you  _ Cuore mio _ . Just promise you won't get mad next time I try to help, yes?” he chided. This caused Reilly to bloom with embarrassment, he loathed to think about how mad he had become when The Cardinal had tried to suggest he leave his previous church.    
  


Reilly just wanted them to be how they had been before, just now he would be able to express his admiration for said man without avoidance. These words made Copia wrap his arm around Reilly’s gaunt waist, pulling him in close. The position was awkward, being tugged enough that  he was almost sitting on the cardinals lap though his legs stayed pointed to where he once sat. Reilly wrapped his arms around the Cardinals collar and stuck his nose deep into the man's hair. It was like being home again. The grounding sensation of their shared embraced was liberating, making his whole body buzz with delight. Copia pulled away just far enough for their foreheads  to melt together, and kneaded his companions back with loving circles.   
  
“I’ll try Cardi…,” Reilly kissed the man's nose, now eyeing his Cardinals lips fondly. “Just give me time, and before you know it I’ll have figured this all out.” 

 

With that he leans in slow, planting a kiss on the man below him while instantly being swept away by the contact. Reilly hadn’t meant for that one kiss to be anything but a kiss. Simply wanting to smooch his Cardinal after the months of isolated bleakness. Of course the insatiable Cardinal then pulled the former preacher onto his lap, now having Reilly straddle him rather gracefully. Sam adjusted himself anxiously as to not put his full weight on the Cardinal, but Copia pulled him down by his hips to fully sit on him. Absolutely not having any of Reilly’s apprehensiveness. This caused Reilly to glow once again, and detach himself from the Cardinals mouth.   If he was here to open up his life to his lover, he had to be completely honest right? God he felt like an ongoing trainwreck. Copia appeared confused by his sudden departure.

 

“Listen--there’s one more thing I have to tell you, that might make you incredibly angry.” he paused, “I mean I hope it could just be looked past but I don’t know how yo--”   
  


“Please  _ dolcezza, just tell me”.  _ Reilly gulped, hardly even knowing how to explain himself. 

 

“When I was younger I had a lot of…….problems with getting along with other children, I didn’t know what was wrong then but I had felt so detached from the roles I was set to play.” he looked down at their laps,  speaking in a hushed tone as if someone would hear him. “I was born--I was born a female, Well I’m a man as you see. But I changed into this, I take medicine to pass as someone born with a male body.” he stopped talking to breath, and the Cardinal seemed to wait patiently for him to continue.

 

“I only was able to be ordained because I had much of my past erased and my name changed legally, and I---I never told you because I was afraid you would cast me out forever. I never meant any harm. ” Reilly finished, eyes closed with relief at being able to say those words. The Cardinal once again slid the skittish body farther down his lap again, a sly grin forming on his face. 

 

“Is this why you’ve been so afraid to fuck me?”  Copia asked, smirking at how Reilly immediately tensed at the question.   
  


“Well----Well no! I mean yes---but there were many things holding me back…”

 

“  _ ‘Were holding you back?’ _ Are you saying they no longer do?”   
  
“I uh---” Reilly looked anywhere but at his partners face, feeling his cheeks heat up with wild fever. “As long as you don’t care about…..you know…...my special  circumstances, I would say that I trust you to……..uh…...copulate---with?” he says this almost as a question, not really knowing how to speak in a way that would sound normal to someone with experience. His words just cause the Cardinal to laugh, then pushing his hips up as to slide against Reilly’s in a prolonged nudge .    
  


“How about now? I haven't seen you in months  _ Cucciolo _ . Let me tell you, after all of our past meeting I had to pleasure myself to awfully nasty thoughts of you” The Cardinal leans in towards Reilly’s ear now, alluring his words softly. “All this pent up energy must have you in a similar state, yes? You must be melting at the idea to have me  _ fuck _ you.” 

  
Reilly flutters against his lover, gripping his shoulders thoroughly to try and get a grip on this whole conversation. The words were making him feel so sinful, he wanted to let go, to finally do what he really wanted to do. The Cardinal had never been so forward before, but Reilly’s sentiments must have signalled that _ now he could open up this side of himself _ . In a state of disorderly courage, the former preacher smashed his mouth against Copia’s. At least if he was kissing him The Cardinal wouldn’t be able to rile him up like he was. The kiss was scorched in passion, Reilly pushing himself back down on the Cardinal as the man grinded up against him. He really did have many pent up sexual feelings for Copia, in the past having to take a cold shower and pray over and over again for it to stop.Now he could kiss and fuck his partner as much as he wanted. It was scary, but taking a leap was sometimes necessary to fulfill one's life. There wouldn't be anymore repression, no more self-doubt, he had free will now. 

 

Copia’s hands ran down Reilly’s back, squeezing his ass making his back arch back in the process. Reilly dragged his nails against The Cardinals scalp, now using his locks as something to grip onto. They stayed like that for awhile, grinding and kissing each other passionately, barely breathing from all the exertion.  Copia grew restless, presently picking up Reilly and carrying him to bed to get things done.

Reilly was thrown onto the mattress, soft pillows under his dark brown hair and  turtleneck riding up just enough to show the slight hint of hair dusting his stomach. Meanwhile Copia was almost ripping off his own clothes, quickly making way of his robes and under garments until he was only wearing underwear. His body was very nice, according to Reilly’s melting brain, and his pudgy stomach didn’t help the racing thoughts that were overwhelming all of Reilly’s attentions. Copia crawled over Reilly, an animalistic look in his eyes as he spread the man's legs apart to undo his pants. The middle button was undone, and a zipper was pulled, allowing the Cardinal to take Reilly’s pants fully off and  then thrown across the room. Copia peered down at the polite boxers his partner was wearing, obviously damp in the only place that mattered. 

 

“We-ell look at this” he slid his gloved index over the wet mound, causing Reilly to choke. “What a naughty little pastor, sinning so openly in front of another man! Oh how the pope would cry!” Copia giggles, while Reilly squirms under the probing fingers that were doing things he had never even done himself. 

 

Sam opts to say nothing, leaving The Cardinal to do a dramatic ‘tch tch’ in feign disappointment. The fingers only grow more daring, making his boxers soak in his own fluids. Copia just seems to enjoy watching the preacher squirm under the foreign feeling, now moving a gloved hand slowly to ride up Reilly’s sweater.   
  
“I bet you’ve never even touched yourself like this….so obedient…..so pristine…..and all mine.” Copia chuckles again,clearly happy with whatever nasty shit his brain was spewing. “Tell me  _ Miele _ , do you want me to devour you?”

 

“Why d--” 

 

“ _ Tell me. _ ” The Cardinal demands,now swirling his fingers around Reilly’s clothed clit. The former pastor in turn almost squawking in surprise. Huffing out through his nostrils and grabbing  at the Cardinals hand that resides on his hairy stomach, he breathes hard through his mouth. 

 

“I do.” 

  
“What a good boy…” Copia pulls away briefly, sliding the thin boxes off of Reilly’s raised legs. 

 

One of the last things on Reilly’s mind is the location of his undergarments as the Cardinal once again spreads his legs far apart and dips his face closer to the pastors heat. Copia makes quick work of dipping his tongue into Reilly, swirling his tongue around the man's enlarged bud. The pastor’s hand is thrown over his own mouth at the feeling, it was something he had never experienced, and it was something he craved to chase down. Reilly bucks into his partners mouth, only encouraging said man to tease his entrance with his now ungloved fingers. Eye-contact is instantly made, The Cardinal raising a questioning brow, and Reilly eagerly nodding his head.  Now the noise that left his throat was uncontrollable, as his hands snapped down to grip onto his lovers hair. Fingers were added, as The Cardinal was eager to coax more moans out of Reilly. Of course said moans were abundantly delivered.    
  
“ _ Corazón _ ,” Reilly gasps.” I will not last--” he says through gritted teeth, trying not to tear the poor cardinals scalp off.  

 

Copia pulls away with a wicked wet grin plastered on his face, pulling himself up to hastily kiss the already heaving preacher. The kiss is short, but is an ideal way to let Reilly calm down. His grey turtleneck that had been forgotten around his upper chest is pulled away and Copia simply admires Reilly’s chest. This of course made Reilly internally panic, though he had his breasts removed, it was still odd for someone other than a doctor to see the scars. His lover just runs his curious hands over the marks that cross his chest, not staying too long, not wanting to cause any hiccups. Copia gazes gently at Reilly, moving his free hands to cup his cheeks. It felt so romantic, to be held in between his lovers hands and gazed at like he actually meant something. To the Cardinal that was likely the case, being that Reilly was his boyfriend and all. 

 

“This is ha-- the point of no return  _ amore mio _ ,” Copia gives a telling nudge of his hips. “If you desire to quit now I get it.”  He says with a wave of his hand.   
  
“Just uh--be careful-- I’ve heard it feels like hell itself to break one’s celibacy! Do you think it will as painful as I was taught?”

 

“There is nothing to fear dearest, it’s not so bad! They likely told you that to encourage you to stay a virgin.”

 

“You think?”    
  
“Well, someone as arousing as you must have had all those bastards afraid you’d surrender eventually. They must have told you all sorts of  _ shit _ to have you stay unadulterated.” 

 

Reilly purses his lips and gives the Cardinal a pointed look.”I am not so alluring that I would cause such--”    
  
“Believe me when I say that I have no idea how any man can keep his hands off you,” Copia pets Reilly’s thigh as if to prove his point “Those eyes, those hips-- oh these thighs! I could stay awake for weeks just thinking of licking you all over! Oh my wee  _ Cucciolo! _ ” he throws his head back, fiercely gripping Reilly’s thighs thick in his sturdy fingers.

 

Reilly just rolls his eyes. At least he was effectively calmer now.

 

The Cardinal doesnt give him any time to respond before he’s removing his own underwear, and effectively making Reilly’s mouth snap shut at the sight. 

Well…….he was large. That’s for sure. 

As calm as he had been a moment ago the nauseousness creeps back into his stomach, Reilly finds himself tensing his stomach and thighs as he watches Copia adjust his position as to direct his dick  right at his dripping entrance. Reilly moans, and closes his eyes with concern. The Cardinal responds by massaging his upper arms, and leaning down to peck him on the lips.

 

“You must relax  _ amore mio _ , trust that I will take care of you…”   
  


Reilly bares his eyes again to further be reassured by the sweet look Copia was sending him. That alone makes him melt, a shy smile dancing across his face. Copia prods at him for a moment, making sure he’s actually slick enough as to not bring his partner more discomfort, and slides in leisurely. It wasn’t so bad, the stretching felt odd, but it wasn’t as bad as he thought previously. With no signs of Reilly losing his shit Copia continues to slip inside, trying his best not to bottom out from how tight his lover is. Once he is fully sheathed, and both of them are heaving, Copia leans his weight onto one elbow while his free hand reaches back to grip just under Reilly’s ass. 

The Cardinal waits patiently for Reilly to really just do anything, the man was just fixed there panting heavily with his eyes squeezed tightly shut. He looked as if he were in pain, concerning Copia greatly. He kisses the side of Reilly’s warm face, along his jaw and on the side of his nose. Sam opens his eyes, wrapping his arms around Copia’s neck dragging him in so their faces were side by side. He urges his Cardinal to proceed in a hushed murmur, still feeling quite apprehensive, but giving up was inadmissible now. The first stroke sent a shock through Reilly, arching his back and pulling Copia closer. With each thrust it grew more and more exceptional, the stretch becoming more pleasurable and less seething. It was amazing, the way waves of pleasure would spiral through his abdomen and build up right in the pit of his stomach. While the Cardinal was doing most of the effort, Reilly would lovingly pamper the man's hair and leave tiny kisses on his face in between moans.

As his Cardinal grew closer to his end his thrusts became more erratic, now hammering relentlessly into the bygone priest. They held securely onto each other, Copia reaching down to draw circles on Reilly’s clit, driving the man over his limit. It was almost like a blur after that, only registering as the Cardinal pulled out and came all over his stomach and chest. Copia came down bit by bit, trying to calm his heavy breathing as he leaned himself over Reilly. Reilly watched him quietly, observing his lovers parted lips and his now disorderly mustache. He snickered, reaching up to move the little hairs so they were back to their usual style. The Cardinal opened his eyes, an exerted laugh leaving his lips as he flopped onto his side, next to the other body. 

The rest of the day was uneventful, the two men choosing to lay in bed and just hold each other and share loving words until they both fell asleep. This wasn't something Reilly was going to regret, knowing now that this was just another way to love the Cardinal. If he could he’d choose to love him in every gentle way possible, giving him all the devotion and passion he deserved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations:  
> Cuore mio – My heart  
> dolcezza – Sweetness  
> Cucciolo – Puppy  
> Miele – Honey  
> Corazón – Sweetheart  
> Amore Mio – My Love
> 
> Copia just non-stop calls Reilly pet names & he's valid!!!


End file.
